Detergents today are available in a wide variety of forms such as powders, granules, liquids and gels. Unit dose and concentrated (or compact) detergent forms are becoming increasingly popular due to the convenience they offer the consumer on lower weight and, in the case of unit dose, simplified dosing. The highly concentrated nature of these forms offers further sustainability advantages, such as reduced shipping costs and environmental impact (e.g. carbon footprint).
Further, as textile substrates age, their color tends to fade or yellow due to exposure to light, air, soil, and natural degradation of the fibers that comprise the substrates. Thus, the purpose of shading dyes is generally to visually whiten these textile substrates and counteract the fading and yellowing of the substrates. Typically, shading dyes may be found in laundry detergents and are therefore applied to textile substrates during the laundering process. However, the color of the shading dyes typically dominates the overall appearance of the composition in which it resides. Further, it is also known that shading dyes interact negatively with certain adjunct material in the composition in which it resides.
As a result, there exists a need for a detergent composition that includes both a water-soluble film and a shading dye, but also provides flexibility in the composition's appearance and components.
It has surprisingly been found that the detergent compositions of the present disclosure which incorporate the shading dyes in the water-soluble film are not only effective in cleaning and whitening of textile substrates, but also provide flexibility in the composition's appearance and components.